Skinny Dipping
by DannyFan66
Summary: One shot. Niles and CC, after midnight, full moon, and a lake, wonder what happens? A joint venture with Ichbin. Let us both know what you think. Check her site for 'The File' another joint venture. - D


Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Hey readers…Ichbin and I decided to do a story together…I wrote the 'Niles pov' and Ich wrote 'CC's pov'. This is what we came up with! We've also posted on Ichbin's site **'The File'**, which is what we like to call 'Improv on a Scene'. We set the opening scene and determine which 'character' speaks first, Niles or CC. I write for Niles…his 'actions' and his dialogue and Ichbin writes for CC. This is the first of what we hope will be many improvisations to come. Let us know what you think! – D

**Skinny Dipping**

Niles was staring at the ceiling...as he had been for the past 30 minutes. "Shit!" He spat and tossed the sheet from his legs. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" Niles threw his legs off the side of the bed. "Maybe a walk in the night air will help me to sleep." He threw on shorts over his boxers and slipped a T-shirt over his head and headed downstairs.

Niles made his way out of the large cabin that Max had rented for their two weeks in the woods. "Why does he insist on bringing her with us ever year?" Niles huffed as he stepped through the patio doors onto the deck. He paused, amazed at the sheer number of stars he could see in the night sky. "It's amazing that this place exists and we're only two hours from the city." He thought to himself. "Of course, it would be a full moon... I'm surprised she hasn't transformed and come after me looking for fresh meat!" Niles chuckled at his own zinger...knowing he didn't mean a word of it.

He stepped off the deck towards the lake, the moonlight making it unnecessary to go back and get a flash light. When he reached the end of the dock, he kicked off his boat shoes and sat down on the edge, letting his feet dangle into the water. The coolness was refreshing, and it actually did help him clear his mind a little bit. He was happy to enjoy the twinkling of the stars in the peace and quiet…for a while.

* * *

CC made her way down to the kitchen hoping a nice herbal tea would ease her thoughts and help her fall asleep. It had been well over an hour since the family had retired for the night, but even with the fresh country air, sleep had eluded her.

She sipped at the raspberry tea. "Wow...this tastes a lot better without the gym sock." CC let her sultry laugh slip from her lips and wondered if Niles would appreciate her comment. Sighing, she realized the tea hadn't completely shaken him from her thoughts. "Maybe a walk in the night air is just what I need". She slipped on her sandals, and was glad she was wearing proper pajamas so she wouldn't have to go back to her room to change.

CC reached the end of the dock and was surprised to find a neatly folded pile of clothes. "What in the hell…?" She didn't get to finish her thought before she heard the splashing before her. When she saw the moonlight glistening off his hair and the taught skin of his back CC knew it was Niles. "Well, well…" She whispered to herself, "This could prove interesting."

Removing her sandal, CC toed through the clothes to see if what she suspected was true. Finding the item she was looking for, she picked it up and with a huge smirk, starting twirling it around her right index finger.

"Oh, Butler Boy," she cooed, "look what I found."

Niles spun around at the very sound of her voice enticing him from the dock. "CC?" He whispered in shock, as his mind raced for something to say to the beautiful blonde who stood on the dock twirling his boxer briefs. "So…are you going to stand there checking me out, or are you joining me?"

CC averted her eyes quickly and scoffed, "Me, checking you out? In your dreams, Tidy Bowl." She dropped the boxers with forced disdain etched across her face. She looked back towards him, amazed that despite the very late hour, she could clearly see his blue eyes and the evident smirk on his face.

"I promise not to tell your society friends about your interest my feather duster." Niles swallowed hard, feeling his heart race at the very sight of her. The moonlight, reflecting off the water, accentuated every bit of her beneath her pale peach pajamas allowing his eyes to practically caress her.

CC suddenly felt very flush, her mouth went dry and she wondered if he could see how close to the truth his little remark had come. Seeing just the top of his broad shoulders peeking out of the water, and knowing what lay beneath the surface had already gotten her senses reeling. Thoughts of Niles like this had been keeping her awake for more nights than she cared to remember, as did the fear of what the reality of it would hold. She was a socialite, he was a servant. He would never fit in with the circles she was born into. She sighed, clearing her head and looked out at him again, seeing the blatant desire in his eyes as well as what...fear? What could he be afraid of? He was always so sure of himself, so strong, so... She brought her hands up to her top and toyed with the buttons as she grinned slowly, realizing that now, alone with him, safe under the blanket of night, there was no reason she couldn't have some fun.

Niles' eyes grew large at the sight of CC slowly and carefully unbuttoning her top. "Uhh…what are you doing?" His voice faltered just a bit as their eyes locked.

"Oh Niles, has it really been that long?" CC tossed in her sultry laugh without dropping her gaze. She had undone three of the six buttons and she knew that he could already see the top of her breasts. Waiting just a little bit more, enjoying this taunt so much, she finally burst into laughter. "Come on, Dust Buster...did you really think I would get into the water with a servant?"

"No servant's uniform…no servant." Niles offered slowly wanting to remind her of just what lie beneath the surface. "What's the matter, Babcock?" Niles paused decisively. "Chicken?" Niles smirked knowing if there was any way to get CC naked and into the water, that was it.

CC felt a shiver go down her spine at the mere recollection of that night well over three years ago now. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling until she heard him in the water, and the challenge that he had thrown to her hit her Babcock pride. "Turn around." She ordered. There was no way he was getting the best of her.

Niles couldn't help but allow the impish grin to cross his face as he turned his back on the beautiful woman who possessed his thoughts on more occasions than he'd ever admit. He allowed his mind to wander. _I can't believe she's going through with it. _Niles waited with more than just his anticipation growing. "Babcock…how long can it take to get out of pajamas?" Niles turned to find the dock empty except for the additional few garments draped over the pylon. "Miss Babcock?" Niles whispered, slightly worried.

CC had lowered herself into the water moments before, and was moving slowly towards him. Her plan was just to splash him, but when she heard the impatience in his voice, she quickly ducked under the water to make him wait a little more. _We'll see who's chicken._ She thought to herself.

Niles' eyes quickly scanned the water. "Nothing…" He whispered softly. Then he caught just the hint of a ripple circling around behind him. "Why you little vixen." Niles couldn't help but wonder what the hellcat he secretly adored was up to, but decided he'd just wait and see what she had planned for him.

CC was almost fully behind him, the moonlight not leaving much to the imagination, and for a second she almost lost her nerve. Then she steeled herself, surfacing quickly and kissing the nape of his neck. She immediately backed away, laughing, keeping a safe distance from her favorite sparring partner.

"Careful, Babcock..." Niles stepped slowly toward her still reeling from the feel of her lips on his skin. "Don't start something you have no intention of finishing."

"How do you know what my intentions are?" CC tossed, planting her feet firmly on the bottom of the lake. She would not let him intimidate her.

Niles moved to just beyond her reach. "You've always made your intentions perfectly clear, Miss Babcock." He began smoothly, hoping to force the decision into her hands. "You tease and you flirt, but just enough… then you run away quoting that ridiculous mantra…Babcock's and servants don't mix." His deep baritone drifted softly in the brief silence.

"Me, flirt with you? Like that's ever happened!" CC spat back, trying to be convincing. She saw that he wasn't buying it, and she knew they were heading into very dangerous territory. She actually moved back a bit, being so close to him made it hard for her to think straight. "And it's not a ridiculous mantra, as you put it, it's my life. I'm CC Babcock, successful Broadway Producer. I have class, and breeding and you..." she took a breath, "and you..."

Niles laughed, not as much at CC, as at the argument she was trying to make. There she stood, less than five feet away from him, in a lake, in the woods, completely naked. "Listen to yourself, you're running away even now, while you're trying to stand completely still." Niles took a step toward her and she again retreated. "You see? I came out here alone…it was you that stripped naked and joined me in the water and you that kissed me…why? Just to get a rise out of the servant? Well…it worked."

"What?" CC looked at his expression and continued. "Why do you have to be so serious Niles? I came down here to get some air and then I saw you in the lake and thought we could just have a little fun, you know, I make fun of your underwear, you say something back. You're the one who challenged me...so I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not all talk." She felt the whole mood change; it wasn't as much fun as she thought it was going to be. "I don't know why I kissed you. I was just...oh I don't know" She ran a hand through her hair, not noticing that the movement caused a bit more of her to break the surface of the water. Only when she saw the look Niles gave her did she immediately put her arm back down and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "I know you'll find it hard to believe, but I didn't want to hurt you." CC met his gaze for a just a minute before saying, "I'll go in now."

"Like hell you will." Niles stepped in her path, taking great care not to touch her, not yet. "I'm not letting you run away from me this time. You're not hurting me, CC…but I refuse to stand by and watch you hurt yourself. I love you, and no amount of insults or tricks or teasing will ever change that. But you need to make a decision…here…now. Am I Niles, the servant of your employer, or Niles the man? Niles, the man whose company you chose for countless events." He took a step toward her and she again retreated. But Niles wasn't giving up. "Niles, the man whose kiss you welcomed and returned all those years ago." Niles tried again and took a step, this time she held her ground. "Niles, the man whose arms grow stronger just by having you in them." Niles stepped in and they were nearly nose to nose. "Niles, the man who has adored you from the first moment you crossed his path and would lay down his very life to make you happy?" Niles stood motionless. He didn't break his gaze away from her face nor did he make a move to touch her. He'd come his ninety percent and prayed that she'd come the last ten.

CC just stood there facing him, taking in what he had said. She was still surprised that he hadn't just let her leave, let it go like they always did. "You l-love me?" She whispered, shaking a bit. She moved just a little closer to him, and saw in his eyes that he meant it. "You love me?" She asked, a little louder this time, and with less doubt. She saw him smile and nod his head, to confirm his words again. She brought up her hands and laid them gently on his shoulders, leaning her head so their foreheads touched. "You love me." She sighed, no longer a question. Niles still hadn't moved, willing her to take the final step, so he could be sure she wanted this as much as he did. CC smiled, and bringing her hands up to his face said, "Oh Niles..." She kissed him lightly and then pulled back to see his eyes. She put her hand under the water, took his left hand and brought it up just above her breast, covering her heart. "It's yours."

"I give you my solemn oath to handle it with care and protect it forever." Niles moved his hand from her heart to her face and stroked it softly with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, CC." He leaned in and kissed her warmly. As her hands moved to lock behind his neck his right hand pulled her closer to him. CC instinctively gasped when she felt his arousal against her thigh and Niles took the initiative and deepened the kiss.

When they broke for air, CC looked at him through hooded eyes and brought her hand back to grab his left one again. This time, she brought it more forcefully to her chest, covering one of her breasts completely. Hearing is audible groan at finally touching her, she smirked a bit and said "Oh Yeah, Butler Boy, this is yours too."

"Is there anything else you'd like to give me?" Niles raised his eyebrow waiting to see where her little game would lead.

"Well..." she looked almost shy. "I've already given that to someone else...quite a while ago."

"First or second dynasty?" Niles grinned.

"Hey!" CC swatted his arm, well, she tried to do that, but with the water, she ended up splashing him instead. Watching him sputter, she laughed. "Worked out better than I had planned."

Niles' eyes narrowed and his playfully evil grin emerged. "So, is that how you want to play it?" Niles dropped low in the water giving CC only his head as a target.

"No, Niles." She looked so serious, that he let down his guard and allowed her to get right next to him. He could read the desire in her eyes. "I don't want to play anymore."

Niles swallowed the growing lump in his throat and groaned a bit at her nearness to him. "Then tell me, Miss Babcock…" Niles growled softly. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"CC." She leaned in and seeing the unspoken question on his face. "Call me CC." She kissed him and pulled back. "I was thinking something like this." She kissed him again. "And like this." She nibbled his ear lobe. "And like this..." CC pressed her breasts into his chest and let her hands roam down his back.

"I think I like this new game of yours…CC." Niles whispered as he nipped at the silken skin of her throat. "You drive me crazy."

"Lucky for you I have a better solution for your craziness than the one that I had to use." She immediately saw the guilty look cross his face and made sure to catch his eye so he would know she was ok. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed away the tears that had sprung up on her reference to _The Place_, and hugged him even tighter. "It's ok, Niles, I'm good now." Feeling his arousal pressing into her, she let out her sultry laugh. "And if that's any indication, I'm going to get a whole lot better."

Niles met her mouth with his and took advantage of her slight gasp to dip his tongue between her swollen lips where it danced softly with hers. When the need for air pulled them apart Niles moved his attentions to the dip at the base of her neck. "I love you, CC." His desire darkened eyes sought hers for the permission he craved. "Are you certain?"

CC wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her core against his center. She arched her back to give him access to her breasts and said, "What do you think, Butler Boy?"

Niles shifted his hands from her lower back to her thighs and in one swift motion thrust himself into her with a grunt. "Oh God, CC."

CC gasped, "Yessss, Niles...that's ...oh." She'd never had sex in a lake before, and the feeling of the cool water lapping at her nipples was unbelievable. With every thrust, Niles' body would cause a wave to ripple over her breasts, and that, combined with what his tongue was doing on her neck, was intoxicating her more than any bottle of Johnny Walker ever had.

"God, CC…you're so…hot…" Niles kissed his way up her neck nipping at the skin in time with his thrusts. He kissed his way along her jaw line until his gaze fell upon her tightly clenched eyes. "Look at me, CC…I want to watch you cum."

"Oh Niles...so close...that's...yeah...right...ungggg." CC moaned, forcing her eyes to stay open as the orgasm raked through her body. The intensity only had time to ebb a little bit before his continuous hard thrusts brought her to the edge again. "How are you... oh G-O-D...I can't... please...cum with me... Niiillllleeesss!" she cried.

"C…C!" Niles released on a strangled growl as he joined her in her climax. He rested his forehead against hers and was overtaken by the sheer emotion of finally sharing himself with her, fully. "I love you, CC." He whimpered softly as he felt the single tear slip down his cheek. "You are my life."

CC took her thumb and brought it up to his face, gently caressing the tear away. "And you're mine Niles." She kissed him softly, and then, still wrapped around him, she brought her head to his shoulder and half-whispered "I love you, too."


End file.
